


Speak

by fanficforanythinglgbt



Category: rpdr - Fandom
Genre: Biker art gays, Bondage, Cam girl Gigi, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gigi is a lesbian biker, High School, Jan is a theatre lesbian, Jan is also an English lesbian, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Stripper Gigi, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Weed, theatre gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforanythinglgbt/pseuds/fanficforanythinglgbt
Summary: Gigi has been living in an apartment with Caleb, Rosy, Symone, Grant, Rubber, Marko and Hunter since freshman year of high school. She got kicked out because she came out. And now, the eight of them have to fend for themselves since they were in similar situations. They all have different jobs, including sex work.Senior year of high school, Gigi is still illiterate as fuck and failing English. One of her best friends, Crystal, convinces her to get tutored and suggests Jan for the role.Jan is doesn't know how to feel when Crystal asks her to tutor one of her art biker stoner friends. The one with long dyed red hair, intimidating green eyes and stoic face. The one who she thinks is hot and has a crush on.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Jan Sport, Heidi N Closet/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. You illiterate fuck

Gigi POV

"Ugh! That stupid bitch gave me a D-! A fucking D-!" I yell out, frustrated at yet, another failed English exam. "Maybe she's subtly telling you she know's you're gay" Grant jokes, the joke being bad. We all stare at him and he just scoffs "Fuck all of you I'm funny!" he exclaims and we laugh at him. "Anyways, Gee, we have to leave. Don't wait up for us" Rubber says as I nod and we both leave the apartment, saying our goodbyes. "I can't fucking believe she keeps on failing me" I groan, walking down the stairs. "Cheat then! Or actually learn the English language!" Rubber laughs at me and I roll my eyes, exiting the building and we both get on my bike and she rides off to the strip club.

I grind and roll my hips against some old guy's crotch, who starts playing with my tits. "Nah ah ah, you want to touch? You pay extra. 100$" I say seductively, holding his hands and licking my lips. "Okay" he says, and pulls out a 100 bill and puts in my underwear. I smile flirtatiously at him and grind him again, letting out more pornographic and obscene moans while he touches my nipples. "You're such a hot slut" he says, his hands trailing up and down my sides till he lands on my thighs and strokes them. After a few seconds, a timer goes and the bouncer, Fields, comes in. "Times up. Hands off" he says and I get off the guy, sending him a wink as he gets up and leaves. "You have another private dance you going back out to the bar?" Fields asks "I'm going back out. Have fun with your next rounds" I say and walk out of the room, going back to the bar where I get one free shot of tequila before getting back on a table that Rubber is pole dancing on and I get on the other pole and swing myself on it. More paper bills get thrown at us, or we walk to clients and dance in front of them, while they put their money in our underwear straps. Some other girls walk in, and Rubber and I go to the back room, where we put our money in her bag. "How much did you make?" I ask "1,375$. You?" "1,425" I say and we smirk at each other. "We're really good. We're basically almost set for the month, especially with the others' incomes" she says and I nod "Yeah. It's 1 am. You wanna stay a while longer or leave?" I ask and she snorts "Leave. I wanna eat a huge ass pizza".

"So a lesbian stripper gets more money from men than the bi one? Fam that's wack" Caleb says, taking a bite out of a pepperoni pizza slice. "Fuck off, we make more than you!" Rubber yells at him, throwing a piece of pepperoni his way, but he just catches it and eats it. "Yeah well, if I was a stripper, I'd make more than you both combined. I could get a mansion or something" he says and Rubber scoffs "Yeah, because a twink with trans colored hair is gonna make more than us" she says, making us all cackle and Caleb flip her off. "I'll jerk off on your pizza and make you eat my unborn genderless children" he says, making us all laugh more. "You fucking crackhead" Rubber retaliates and he gives her a fake smile. Out of nowhere, alarms ring and we realize that we stayed up all night. "Well shit. At least it's a Friday".

"I'm not gonna repeat senior year because I can't English properly" "Same" "You will if you keep on speaking like that" Rosy says and the group laughs at Nicky and I. "Well, I'm French so I have an excuse. But what's yours Gi?" Nicky asks, nudging my shoulder. Nicky, Rock, Aiden, Crystal, Daegan, Lux, Tiffani, Daya, Rosy, Rubber, Marko, Symone, Caleb, Hunter, Grant and I are outside in the parking lot, near our bikes smoking weed. "Nic, I thought your grades were getting higher. Apparently it's just you who's getting higher" Crystal laughs out loudly, finding her own joke way more funny than it actually is. "Crystal, you okay? Are you gonna choke? Do you need therapy?" Rock asks, patting Crystal's shoulder who just shakes her head in silent laughter. "Wait, watch this. Crystal Meth-head smoking pot. Drugs doing drugs. Crack on crack" Aiden says neutrally and Crystal almost falls on the floor laughing, clutching her stomach. "Someone take the weed away from her" Daya says, taking the blunt from her hand and finishing it before returning to her own. "Agh you guys, ya'll are funny. Anyways, Nicky tell us what it's like dating the smartest person in our class. Especially since you get free tutoring. Does she like, give you croissants and baguettes when you say something right?" Crystal asks and Nicky flips her off. "I can't believe that you and Heidi got together and still are together. How does she tolerate you?" Nicky asks and Crystal just grins "She's a dom top. I'm a bottom. It works really fucking well" she says and we all roll our eyes. "Wait Gi, there's Heidi and Jackie's friend, Jan. She's an English gay. If you want she can tutor you" Crystal says and I scoff "Bitch I'll just cheat or use google translate" I say, confusing everyone. "Bitch, what other language do you know?" Symone asks and I shrug "I don't. I'm saying it'll translate my version of the English language to the one everyone knows" I say and they laugh "Oh yeah, you better let Jan tutor you" Nicky says and I shake my head in disagreement. Then, the bell rings "Well, I have theatre with her now so I'll ask for you" Crystal says with a smirk as I roll my eyes with a scoff and we all say our goodbyes, heading towards the school building and going our separate ways.

I'm in study hall, listening to Lana Del Ray while finishing up an art assignment, when there's a loud burst and a loud shushing noise. It distracts me for a second, but since I'm in the back and can't see anything, I go back to my sketch, filling it with color till it's finally done. "Gi! Hi! This is Jan, remember her?" Crystal says, directly in my face, with a girl standing beside her, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah I remember her. Crystal, what's this about?" I ask and she 'pffts' at me. "Jan agreed to tutor you! You'll finally be able to speak!" she exclaims and gets shushed by others again. "Um, Jan, I'm sorry about her. Crystal, I said I don't need a tutor" I say, looking at the both of them and Crystal rolls her eyes "You really think so? Did you read the book?" she asks and I scoff "No, but I have SparkNotes, Youtube and Wikipedia" I say and Crystal face palms. "See? Jan, Gigi, you two figure your shit out cause you clearly need a tutor and I need to get to my next class. See ya!" she says and speed walks, leaving Jan with me. "So you're sure you don't want a tutor? Because Crystal has told me many stories concerning you and the English language" she says with a small smile and I raise my brow, already thinking of payback "Oh really? What'd she tell you? And please, take a seat" I say and she snorts, while sitting in front of me. "What's so funny?" I ask "No offense but you sound like an old woman. Or some CIA agent in a movie" she says, and we both laugh at me. "Fair point. Well Jan, tell me what she told you" I say and she starts laughing "Okay, so one of the stories she told me was that, she was asking you if you felt ostracized about some thing and you looked at her with the most confused expression and responded with quote 'Um... I'm not an ostrich furry. I don't know why you'd think that of me, I don't know where you even got that idea from. Do I send that vibe?' and she had a heart attack laughing" Jan says, still laughing and I nod. "Did Crystal tell you what happened in break?" I ask and she shakes her head so I proceed to tell her how Crystal made a bad joke and nearly died laughing at said joke. We continue laughing at Crystal until the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Yes! I can finally go sleep. "Are you gonna change your mind about getting tutored? Because Wikipedia isn't gonna help you that much" she says and I scoff, packing my things "It will. Besides, the tutoring committee the school has isn't for free and it's in school, while a teacher is there so I'd rather not" "Oh, I'm not on the tutoring committee. Hell, Jackie isn't on it" she laughs out at the last part, confusing me a bit. "Huh? Then why would you even agree?" I ask and she shrugs with a wide smile "Because I love helping others!" she beams, making me chuckle. "Um, I'll have to think about it. Work and all" I say "Oh that's cool! Well, I'm not that hard to find here, I'm usually in the theatre room. And... here. Just in case you change your mind" she says handing me a piece of paper with her number. "See you around!" "Bye Jan" I say and she skips and leaves. What a ball of energy. I finish packing and I head outside to the parking lot, where the seven of them are waiting for me. "How nice of you to finally join us" Symone says sarcastically and I flip her off. Hunter, Symone, Marko and I get on our bikes while other person gets behind us and we drive back to the house.


	2. She's oblivious... and doesn't even know what the word means

Jan POV

_A few hours earlier_

_"Jan, Jan, Jan!" "Crystal slow down! Since when do you run?" I joke and she rolls her eyes. "You fucking bitch, and here I was, going to help you out like the good friend that I am but maybe I shouldn't" she says, confusing me. "I don't need help though?" I state questioningly and she smirks. Oh no. "You're still crushing on Goode, aren't you? Cause I solved that for you, sort of" she says and I raise a brow. This is why I should never have gotten drunk with Crystal. "Yeah, but I already told you it's a baby crush, I was just really drunk. And also, how?" I question and she scoffs "Sweetie, you're a bottom. Hell, you could be a pillow princess for all I know, which means that when you crush, you crush HARD. Lesbian Jesus only knows how hardcore of a simp I was for Heidi. Anyways, you're an English gay and she's an illiterate fuck so you can tutor her. Y'know, teach her things... with your mouth" she says and I palm my face, knowing that she's smirking. "Crystal...this is probably a bad idea and-" "She thought ostracized meant ostrich furry" Crystal interrupts, confusing me. "Huh?"_

_Present time_

I can't believe I might be tutoring Gigi in English. Oh god, she probably has a girlfriend. Or is not interested in having one. And I still don't know if she wants someone to tutor her. She probably forgot all about me and is making out with some random girl right now. I hear my phone ding, and it's a message from Crystal. 'don't get gay panic when she calls or texts you. and also stop stalking her insta you fucking bottom.' The two texts read and I roll my eyes, messaging her that I won't. 'i hope so because she's about to text you' Crystal replies and my eyes go wide. Jesus fuck. Why'd I have to be such a fucking bottom? My phone dings again, and it's an unknown number. Gigi. 'hi, this is gigi. the girl crystal made you see today for english. Oh, sorry, Hi*, Gigi*, The*, Crystal* and English*. I hope that's all of them. Anyways, if you're not busy right now, we can exchange schedules so we can talk about when we can meet up. If the offer was genuine of course. It's cool if that was just a joke' she send multiple rapid messages, and I smile at how she corrected herself. "Hey, no, I'm not busy right now and it wasn't a joke, don't worry. I'm free Monday and Tuesday after school. But if you can't after school, I have study halls on Thursdays. 2nd and 5th periods" I send. She doesn't text me back immediately, so I pass the time by scrolling through instagram until she finally texts me back, fifteen minutes later. 'Tuesday after school is fine. Do you wanna meet up at your house, or some close cafe?' she asks, and I respond, saying that a cafe is better. I wonder why she didn't offer her place as an option. Oh well. We end our conversation with a 'See you. Goodnight' and I go back to instagram, scrolling through some gay shit. Good thing I have all weekend to mentally prepare.

_Tuesday afternoon_

Gigi texts me saying that she's in the school's parking, by her bike. She asks me if I have car so she knows what to do with her bike, and I reply telling her I don't have one. I can't believe I'm gonna ride on a bike. On Gigi Goode's bike. With her. Crystal joked that I should hold onto her waist, but I was obviously going to do that. I'm a little bit scared of the idea of getting on a bike but not that much. I get to the school parking lot, and I see Gigi standing by her bike, texting someone. I walk up to her, but she doesn't seem to notice until I'm at a hearing range distance away from her. "Hey" I say with a smile "Oh, hey Jan. Is there anything you need to get before we leave? And do you have a cafe you want to go to, or do we just find a random one?" she asks, her face neutral. Which may seem a bit weird but I guess we still are strangers, sort of. "No I'm ready. We can go anywhere, it's cool" I say and she nods, getting her bike ready and she hands me an extra helmet. She gestures for me to get on, and when I do, I ask her if she's okay with me holding onto her and she responds with a quick yes. I get on, hold onto her, and she starts riding. The entire ride was silent and it took us less than ten minutes to find a nice looking cafe. She parks her bike by the sidewalk, and then we go inside, sitting by a window seat. A waiter comes over and hands us menus and then we take out our copybooks when he leaves. "Do you know what book we're reading?" I ask and she shakes her head, scratching the back of it "Um... no? But I did google some shit about the plot and... the uh.. other important words like... what was it... context! And literate features! Yeah those" she says with a proud, child like smile, that makes me smile. God she's so cute. "It's literary features, and that's great except for the fact that you won't really know much without reading the book. You'd need to know certain quotes and which page and line they're at - " "Searched that too. And I wrote shit down" she says with a happy nod, making me chuckle. "So then... what do you need help with?" I ask and she hands me a test back. "Why is this a D-?" she asks and I look over it. Jesus fucking christ. "Um... you're introduction starts with 'This book is so wacky, for real. Even the title is wack, which is why in this essay, I shall be discussing why this book is not suitable for any ages'. What grade did you expect with that?" I ask, genuinely curious. "I don't know, maybe a C+. I used fancy ass words like shall and suitable. The test was also about my opinion and I gave my opinion" she exclaims, confused at why she got the grade. "Gigi... shall and suitable are not fancy ass words. Also, you can't use casual language on a test" I say, confusing her. Crystal warned me about this. "Um, you need to use full out formal language, like Harvard level formal" I say, and her eyes go wide. "Shit" she murmurs, then the waiter comes back, taking our orders, chocolate chip frappucinos. And then we actually start studying, me having to start with getting out important vocabulary terms and defining them.

"Are you ready to read me your new introduction?" I ask Gigi, who looks nervous "S-sure yeah, uh... 'This dude Macbeth married an angry lesbian and had his head cut off because he was a straight cisgender white dude and'-" "Let me stop you there. You can't start any paper you write like that. No 'dude' and no informal language" I say and she just purses her lips "Right, right yeah" she trails off, thinking. She's been nervous the entire hour and a half we've been here and every time I ask her about it (whilst subtly flirting) she dismisses it completely. "Okay, you kind of have to tell me what's going on here. There's something that's clearly bothering you. Is it the way I tutor?" I ask, moving my hand on top of hers. Real smooth. "It's nothing, really don't worry about it. If I start an introduction with 'The themes of gender expression and its relation to power dynamics is... dominant within the play Macbeth. Lady Macbeth was masculinized in order to help her husband get the crown, but her masculinity becomes so toxic that it ends up being her demise.' How's that?" Gigi asks, still not paying attention to the fact that my hand is on hers. "That was really good. You can se that introduction on the next paper, but it does have to be longer" I say and she nods "Thanks Jan, really. I know that tutoring me in English must have been the worst experience of your life" she chuckles lightly "No, no, not at all" I reassure her "Your hand is surprisingly warm for someone who just had an iced coffee" she says. Oh, so she did notice. "Right, I just... get warm really fast. Y'know, lots of body heat" I ramble. Fuck me. She just smiles at me for a second before speaking again "So, um, how often do you wanna do this? Unless you think I'm a hopeless case of course" she jokes and I roll my eyes lightly. "Every Tuesday afternoon is fine and you know my study halls so you can either find me at the auditorium or in the library" I say and she nods. "Cool, great" she says, then asks for the check. "Do you want me to drop you off at your house or is there somewhere else you want to be?" she asks, just as the waiter comes and hands her the receipt. "My house is fine, and how much?" I ask, getting my wallet but when I look up, I see that she already payed. "You didn't have to do that" "Don't worry about it. Besides, I definitely owe you big time" "No you don't. You know people can be genuinely nice without wanting anything in return right?" I reply with a sly smile and she rolls her eyes "Very few of them but still. So, tell me where your house is.". 

"Thank you for the ride" I say, hopping off of the bike, taking the helmet off and handing it to her. "No problem" she says with a smile. "So, I'll see you around yeah?" "Yeah... wait, Jan!" she says as I walk up to my door. I turn around and raise a brow. "There's this word Crystal used. She said I'll be it today. It sounds kinda like obvious but with an l somewhere. Do you know it?" she asks, confusing me for a second before I remember that Crystal is Crystal. "Was it oblivious?" I ask and she nods enthusiastically. "Yeah that's the one! What's it mean though?" she asks. Shit. "Why don't you search it up and tell me next time we see each other?" "I can't spell it!" she fires back. "It means when someone is unaware or doesn't notice things. It's basically not knowing" I explain and she nods, looking as though she's in deep thought. "So... I'm oblivious to the English language? Is that how I use it? Is that what Crystal meant?" "Yes" I respond quickly, my mouth working faster than my brain. "Okay, cool! Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" "See you!" I say and she drives off. Fucking Crystal Methyd, I'm gonna kill her. 


	3. You're really, really hot... the 'you're' with the apostrophe on top and 'e' at the end

Gigi POV

"So, how was your English date? Did you use new words while railing her?" "We didn't fuck Rubber. Sure she's cute, but I'm sure she wanted to kill herself today. Who wouldn't?" I say, the both of us getting on my bike. We just finished our shift at the strip club and we made an okay amount. "Fair point, but maybe you should get actually laid" she says and I roll my eyes "Why do you think we're friends you idiot?" I joke and she dramatically gasps "You bitch! I thought you loved me" "I love your pussy" I say and we both laugh as I start riding back home. "Speaking of which, are we gonna do a cam call? We need that extra cash" she says and I shrug as we stop at a red light. "Sure, just us or a threesome? Or four?" I ask "I'll text them and ask" she says and the light turns greens. "Four way, we need that extra cash. Also Caleb, Marko and Hunter just did a few cam calls and got like 960$" she says and I nod. "Tell Rosy and Symone to set every-" "They already did. We just have to get home and get naked. Also, bondage. We're tying you up?" "Wait, why me?" "It's heavily requested apparently. You top too much. You gotta relax and let loose" she says funnily and we laugh, and we arrive. "Okay, so a role-play performance type of thing or straight into it?".

When we get up to our apartment, Rosy and Symone tell us that the person requesting the call wants it to be sort of like a role-play. He basically wants a plot. So I pretend to be asleep on the bed while they set the laptop up and grab the box of toys. "Hello" a male's voice says from the computer. "Hey cutie, how are you? Make sure to whisper, she's asleep" Rosy says innocently while shushing him slightly. "Is she tied up yet?" "No, we wanted your permission" Rubber says seductively. "Do it, but make sure it doesn't wake her up yet" he says, and they walk over to me, and they start tying my arms and legs to the bed posts. "All done daddy" Symone says. "Wake her up. Kiss her body" he says, and they start kissing my neck, tits and stomach, so I pretend to wake up slowly at the sensation, fake moaning. "Morning princess" Rosy giggles, and I fake confusion "What's happening?" I asked, my voice high pitched. "You always fuck us princess, you must be so so exhausted. We want to return the favor" Symone says lightly and I fake gasp. "What, no! Only I get to fuck you!" I say and they giggle. "Not anymore princess" the guy says and I fake gasp yet again. We deserve a fucking Oscar for this shit. "Daddy? What's all this?" "They're going to fuck you princess, got it?" he says dominantly and I nod "Okay daddy, anything for you" I say and he smirks evilly. "Good girl. Angel, lick her pussy. Babygirl, kitten, suck on her tits" he says, and Rubber goes by the edge of the bed, facing my pussy while Symone and Rosy go to my right and left side respectively. When Rubber flatly presses her tongue to my pussy, Symone and Rosy start sucking on my nipples, so I let out a pornographic, slightly fake moan. I'm not gonna deny that it feels amazing. I breathe more heavily and let out high pitched whines to please our caller, but still enjoying what the girls are doing. The guy is moaning and grunting too, jerking himself off. Symone and Rosy leave hickeys around my tits while Rubber finally gives my clit attention, flicking it and sucking on it. "Agh, daddy, I'm so close!" I obscenely yell, arching my back. "Good princess, cum with me" the guy says and it doesn't take long before I cum and the guy moans brokenly. When he finishes, we get our payment of 300$ and we end the call. 

"So, would you like to untie me?" I say, after they close the laptop. "Hmm... nah, let's leave you here like that. What do you think?" Rubber says with an evil smirk, so I know she's not joking. "Rosy, Symone?" I question, a bit agitated and afraid. "Maybe I should eat you out first!" Rosy says enthusiastically. "Um, sure if you want, but I need you to untie me after" I say, not caring if I get fucked again, as long as I get untied. "Okay!" Rosy says, walking over to me and getting her head between my thighs. She starts licking at a fast pace and I throw my head back, sensitive from my first orgasm. "Fuck Rosy!" I moan out. She just stops to giggle, before diving back in, licking at my hole. I hear Symone and Rubber chuckle before leaving the room. "Ahh, R-Rosy, please" "Please what?" "Make me cum" I moan out, my nails digging into my palms. She starts sucking on my clit and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but I can't find it in me to care that much. It doesn't take long for me to cum again and Rosy licks me through it, swallowing me. "That was fun" she giggles, laying by my side. "Yeah that was, but can you untie me now please?" I ask, panting. "Tell me about your date" she replies, her finger trailing up and down my chest "What date?" "English" she says and I roll my eyes "It wasn't a date" I say and she raises her eyebrows. "Maybe not a date but did you two fuck?" she asks and I shake my head "No, we just studied. At a cafe. Besides, date or one night stand, she wouldn't be interested and I never really saw her like that" "Why wouldn't she be?" Rosy asks, genuinely confused. Smooth brain. "Because she almost caught onto me. You know what I mean" I say an her eyes widen. "Did she though?" she asks and I shake my head "No Rosy, don't worry. I just made up an introduction from my head, pretending to write something down and read it. She didn't see the copybook" I say. I can't actually read or write that well which is why I'm failing English. "Okay good" she says, biting my tit before untying me. "Thank you" I say and we both laugh. "Are you going to the party next weekend?" she asks and I shrug "Only if there's weed and other lesbians" I say, making us laugh. "Should we get up and eat or should we fuck again?" she asks and I smack her shoulder "Eat. I'm starving".

_Next Saturday_

These past two weeks have exhausted me completely. I had to yell at Crystal for telling Jan about the ostrich furry moment, I had an English quiz, a geography quiz and a math test. Which I probably failed, I'm not sure yet. The grades should come by today maximum. I had another session with Jan which was probably infuriating for her because she had to spend a shit ton of time defining important words for me like 'solitude' and 'idyllic' and 'nonchalant' and 'paradigm' and some other words. She had to write them down for me with their definitions, because I wouldn't have known how to spell them even if I had some skills. Poor Jan, she's probably gonna kill the both of us on our next session. Which is why I'm gonna head to that party with everyone else.

"Ya'll ready? Grant and I got the weed" Caleb says, standing by the door. "Yup, come on, let's go" Rubber says and we all leave the apartment, heading down to our bikes and we ride to Jaida's house. We arrive there soon, and when we enter, we're met with the smell of alcohol and smoke along with loud music. "Hey, you made it! Come outside, we're smoking weed. There's a table of alcohol too, don't worry" Crystal greets us, taking us outside to the backyard. There, we all grab some cups and fill them up, before handing our weed and rolling paper to Crystal and the others so they can roll for us. We start smoking and talking about the exams, the idiotic teachers who are making us wait for the grades, the series we're watching, who we ship and we share some jokes and funny stories.

It's been hours now and I'm very tipsy. I dance with Hunter and Caleb, the three of us grinding each other and laughing. Out of nowhere, Crystal, Rosy and Rubber drag me away from them, and they continue dancing with the others while waving goodbye at me. "What's wrong?" I ask and the three of them are giggly. "Go outside, your girlfriend is waiting for you" Crystal says with a wide smile. "I'm single though?" I say confused, looking outside. Jan. Of course they mean Jan. "Go talk to her, what's the worst that could happen? Just say you drank and it makes your English worse" Rubber says and I roll my eyes "Fine, I will. God you three are obsessed" I scoff and head outside to where Jan is standing. 

"Hi" "Oh, hey Gigi, I didn't know you were here" Jan says with a smile that I return. "Well... now you know. So how are you? Especially after our last session" I say and she laughs lightly "Gigi I already told you, tutoring you isn't bad. It really isn't" she says and I raise my brows "You're just being nice. What are you doing out here, alone? Oh shit did you want to be alone?" I ask and she shakes her head "No, I was just finishing a blunt, and I was checking the grades" she says and my eyes go wide "They're out? I'm gonna check now. Just so you know, my grade says nothing about your teaching skills" I say, getting my phone out and she raises a brow playfully "No?" she says and I shake my head. "Nope, I probably got a D or an F... oh holy shit, I got a fucking C! I didn't fail completely! Holy shit, thank you so much!" I say excitedly and without thinking, I smash my lips onto hers, grabbing her tightly by her back. She returns the kiss after a few seconds and then we finally break apart. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean" "Do it again" she interrupts and I nod, kissing her one more time, holding onto her waist while she wraps her arms around my neck. "Congrats on the grade" she says when we pull away. "I guess I was wrong... sort of. It's still an average grade, but an improvement" I say and she nods gleefully. "Should we go upstairs, or ditch the party completely? So I can show you a proper thank you" I say and she kisses my cheek. "Let's leave. But we're driving in my car" she says and I nod. We go back in, hand in hand and I give Rubber the keys to my bike and she smirks at me as Jan and I leave Jaida's house.

"Is it okay if we go to a motel?" we both ask at the same time as Jan starts driving out of the parking space. We both laugh and she nods "Yeah. Feel free to turn on the radio or take the aux cord. But before anything, tell me how drunk you are" she says and I shrug "Just tipsy, don't worry I can still think properly. I know what we're about to do and I want to. Do you? I did take you by surprise" I say looking at her and she nods "Only because I didn't think you were interested. But no, I do want to" she says, confusing me a bit. "Were you interested in me? Before tonight?" I ask and I notice her cheeks turn slightly red "Not-not exactly. I just thought you were hot that's all" she says and I smirk "Well... you're hot too. The you're with the apostrophe on top and the 'e' at the end" I say, hoping my skills will seduce her. "Trying to charm me with English? A bold move from you, I'll give you that" "Give me what?" "Credit for being bold" she laughs. "Pfft, I knew that. Just making sure we're on the same page and shit" I say and she laughs "Okay Gigi".

When we arrive and get a room, I shove Jan against the door when it shuts. I start kissing her, biting on her lower lip before going to her pulse point, making her sigh. Her hands hold on to my arms, digging into my skin. I nip at her skin, going to her throat, making sure to leave a trail of hickeys. I place my thigh between her legs and she immediately starts grinding down. "Hmm... needy" I growl lowly at her. "Gi" she moans out, tugging the bottom of my tank top. I take it off, and her eyes are immediately drawn to my tits. "No bra?" she asks and I shake my head "I rarely wear them. My tits are too small" I say and she shakes her head, completely entranced. "They're perfect" she says and cups them with her hand, making me hiss at the feeling. "Y-you don't mind that there's _ah!_ h-hickeys!" I gasp out when she starts sucking on one of my nipples. She unbuckles my belt and unzips my shorts, letting them fall to the ground. "You're so fucking stunning Gigi" she says breathily and kisses me again. I tug on her shirt, and we break apart so that I can take it off and I unzip her jeans, letting them fall. I grab her hands and we move towards the bed, where I lay her down, kissing her. "Gentle or rough?" I ask, playing with the straps of her bra. "Rough, and you can take it off" she says, so I unclasp her bra. "Any kinks?" "No, not really, but I don't mind trying" "Good girl" I say, attacking her breasts with my mouth and hand. Her hands go to my hair and she lets out a high pitched moan. I look up, noticing that she's biting her lower lip, so I bite softly onto her nipple, making her let out a shaky breath. 

"Don't hide your noises. I like it when my partners are loud" "Are you sure? I've been told I'm _oh_ I'm t-too loud _ah!_ " she moans out when I switch between breasts and let my other hand circle clit through her panties. "Even better" I growl, taking her panties off awkwardly while leaving a trail of hickeys down her stomach. " _Gigi please_ " she breathes out loudly when I start teasingly kissing her inner thighs. "Please what?" I ask dominantly, and a rush of wetness escapes her, coating her already wet pussy. "Please fuck me" she moans out "How?" " _Anything_! Just fuck _oh god fuck!_ " she moans out when I push two fingers into her easily, making sure to curl my fingers when I'm knuckle deep before pulling back and repeating the process, picking up the pace. "How's that baby?" " _So full_ " she grabs my back, her short nails skittering everywhere, probably leaving marks. "So fucking wet. And all for me" I say dreamily, my other hand going to play with her nipples, making her yelp and whine. "Say it" I groan at her, feeling my wetness starting to drip. "It's all for you Gigi! _Only you!_ " she groans out, tears falling out of her eyes, so I let my tongue onto her clit, and she practically screams. " _Fuck!_ " she yells out, throwing her head back. I pick up the pace, adding a third finger while sucking her clit, which makes her walls tighten around me. All it takes is squeezing her nipples and flatly pressing my tongue onto her clit to have her cumming all over my fingers, screaming my name. I fuck her through her high, pressing down on her twitching hips down with my other hand. I take my fingers out, hovering over her, making sure to look her in the eye when I suck on my fingers, tasting her. "Sweet" I say simply, taking my fingers out of my mouth. She looks at me with blown out hazy eyes, before grabbing my face with both hands and pulling me in for a deep kiss. I grab onto the back of her lilac hair, my hands then trailing down her back and up to hair, while she does the same to me.

"Sit on my face" she says innocently, with a smile and a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Jan, are you sure? You look like you need a break. Should I go get you water - _ah Jan!_ " I hiss when she bites down on my pulse, licking at the sore spot. "I don't need to repeat myself do I?" she asks, feigning dominance "No" I say with a smirk, straddling her and heading towards her face. Her hands go to my hips, her thumbs rubbing softly while I grab onto the headboard. I lower myself and the second I feel her tongue lap at my folds, I moan out, throwing my head back, eyes closed. "Oh god Jan" I sigh, my hands going to her hair. She circles her tongue at my hole, making me let out a broken groan. The way her tongue is moving carefully, and the way her hands are settled firmly and softly at my hips makes me feel something indescribable in my chest. " _J-Jan more! Please!_ " mewl out, needing to figure out what I'm feeling and wanting to cum. She picks up the pace, her hands moving from my hips and to my breasts, softly fondling them and playing with my nipples. She lets out a hum, which sends vibrations to my core, an obscene animalistic groan leaving my throat. I feel myself getting tighter and closer, which she senses. Jan sucks on my clit and my eyes go wide open in pleasure. "Jan fuck!" I groan out deeply, my head falling forwards. Jan does everything she can with her tongue, making sure to pay the most attention to my clit before my legs start shaking. " _Mommy!_ I'm-I'm cumming!" I scream out in a haze, my body twitching with a final broken groan, cumming on Jan's face. I get off of her face, laying on my back. "You taste sweet too" she giggles lightly, slightly hovering over me, leaning on her side. Is this what she felt when I made her cum? I grab her by the face and smash our lips together, my tongue going into her mouth. Her hands go to my back, squeezing my skin. 

"That was intense. Didn't think you'd have a mommy kink" "What are you talking about?" I ask, confused, which confuses her. "You called me mommy. When you came" she says, and I feel heat rush to my face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-" "It's okay, I didn't mind" she says with a smile, kissing the side of my lips. "So... what do you wanna do now? Would you like a round two or do you want to go home? Or sleep?" she asks. "Did you feel it too? I don't know what it was, but it was something in my chest. Did you?" I ask, ignoring her previous question. "Do you mean the intensity?" she asks and I shrug "I don't know, it was just something. Anyways, back to your other question, I'm good here if you need to or want to leave. We can go for a second round if you're up for it" I say "I don't need to leave, nor do I want to. I just need to text my mom" she says, getting up and grabbing her phone from her jeans, and grabbing mine. "Thanks" I say, placing it on the nightstand after texting Rubber. "Do you think our parents have each other -" "No, don't worry about that" I interrupt her. I really don't need to think about them, especially now. "Okay, if you're sure" she says cautiously, probably knowing not to say anything about it anymore. "There are robes in the closet and a vending machine outside if you're hungry or thirsty. Or I can pick something up from the store right across the street" I say and she shakes her head "No, I'm good thanks". "It wasn't just intensity. There was something else, wasn't there?" she questions, confusing me a bit before I nod. "I could tell you were thinking about it" she says with a smile, the both of us laying on our sides, facing each other.

"Sorry, I don't usually talk after sex. We can sleep if it's bothering you" I say and she shakes her head "It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, talking now saves us the awkwardness of later if we didn't talk" she says and I nod, giving her a small smile. "It was intense in what ways Gigi?" she asks and I shake my head "I don't know... I just... no one has ever fucked me like that. Like they..." "Care?" "Hmm... not exactly. I've fucked people who I care about and care about me" I say "There are different types of care though. Sorry for the cliche, but did you ever fall in love with someone?" she asks and I shake my head "Nope, just sex, never been in a relationship" I say, and I see a flash of sadness in her eyes before it disappears. "Have you ever liked someone?" she asks and I shrug "I don't think so. I never thought about it" "Well, maybe you like me then. If the feeling is so unfamiliar" she teases playfully, but I start thinking about it. She was soft, and caring, intense, passionate and I called her mommy. I have never done that. "What if I do like you? Is that weird?" I ask, confusing her "You don't know if you like me?" she questions and I nod. "Well... nobody has ever fucked me like you have, I've never called anyone mommy, and you're a really nice person" I say, making her laugh a bit. "Well when you figure it out, tell me okay? It won't change anything between us, don't worry. Right now, you should go to sleep. You look like you're gonna pass out" she laughs, making me smile. She gets up, and I watch her go to her bag on the floor with heavy eyes, grabbing something that looks like a charger. The last thing I see is her turning off the lights, plugging in both of our phones, and her smile as she lays by my side.


	4. What's her deal?

Jan POV

Oh my fucking God. Gigi probably likes me and we just had mind-blowing sex. I also did not expect her to be a cuddle, but here she is, latched onto me, her arm and leg thrown over me while her face is in my neck, her breaths soft and warm. I check my phone from the nightstand, seeing that it's already 6am. God, I really couldn't sleep. I turn my head around, looking outside the window and I can vaguely tell that the store across the street is open. Maybe I should get some things. I slowly get Gigi's arm and leg off of me, successfully not waking her up. I move a few strands of her bright, fiery red hair behind her ear and then get dressed while grabbing my phone and the keys, leaving the room quietly. I make my way to the small store, making sure I buy two toothbrushes, a small toothpaste, two waters and a few snacks. I head back quickly, hoping to maybe get some sleep. When I get back to the room, I see Gigi barely awake, trying to put on her socks. "Jan? You forgot your chargers... here" she says, placing the one I let her borrow on the nightstand. "Why are you getting dressed it's 6?" I question, confusing her "I thought you left and forgot your chargers... you also had the keys, so you didn't really need me to stay here and make sure you didn't get locked out" "No, I just got some things for us. You can go back to sleep, you can barely keep your head up" I say placing the bag on the floor and she groans, falling onto the bed. "If you're sure" she mumbles, getting under the sheets before letting her eyes shut completely. I take off my clothes and get in bed next to her, making her crack open her eyes. "Sorry" I whisper and she hums "It's okay... want me to move?" "No you're fine" I say and after a minute, her breathing evens out. I concentrate on her low breathing, watching her sleeping face, which eventually lulls me to sleep.

The second time I wake up, I find myself sprawled over Gigi, hugging her like a panda. She's still asleep, her chin on top of my head. Fuck. Gigi is so hot and cute at the same time. "Morning Jan" Gigi says, scaring me a bit, her voice raspy. "Morning, I didn't realize you were awake" "Mhmm barely though. How are you so awake?" "I've been told I'm constantly filled with energy and I can never run out of it" I say and she smiles sleepily at me. "You're warm and good at cuddling... oh wait, sorry, is this fine?" "Gigi I'm literally on top of you" I giggle at her scrunched face. "Fair point but this was a one night stand... I think... or fuck buddies... I don't know, whatever you want. I'm indecisive" she says, her head lolling back into the pillows. "Friends with benefits till you figure out how you feel" "Huh?... oh right that... uh... you can forget about that if you want" "Now why would I do that?" I question, running my finger across her sharp jaw. "Because I don't date" "But what if-" "No... just forget about it, please" she says softly and I kiss her shoulder before getting up. "Where are you going? What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm just getting ready to leave. Do you want me to give you ride or do you have your own?" I ask, getting a toothbrush from the bag. Why is she so confusing and secretive? "I can get my own ride. I'll see you at school and for our next tutoring session?" she questions and I nod, heading to the bathroom, shutting the door and brushing my teeth. I hear her moving around for a bit before I hear the door open and close. Get out, finding that the room is empty. There's also some money by the night stand, confusing me. _Is that what she thought this was?_ I head over there and see the receipt from the store, and a small note written under. _Thank you for everything... excluding sex? Including sex? I don't know, but I am also sorry for upsetting you so I hope this kind of makes it better. If it doesn't, text me and I'll make it up to you. P.S I left you all the snacks if that also helps._ I realize that the amount of money she put was the exact same amount as the receipt says, and that she only took the water bottle and the toothbrush and that she did in fact, not take any snacks. I find myself laughing at the situation. I end up texting her, asking if she's still outside while also apologizing but she says that it's fine and Rubber picked her up. We also make plans for after our next tutoring session, the both of us busy today. Damn it Gigi, you're hot and confusing.

For the rest of the day, I head to my dance class, my singing class, rehearse for a play and study for a test. I find myself feeling excited about next Tuesday, hoping it's a date even though I know I'm probably setting myself up for disappointment. I hear my phone ding, a text from Crystal. 'Jan, whatever you do, for the love of god, do not text Gigi. Not for a week at least. No questions asked, please' the text reads, confusing me. 'What are you talking about? I was literally with her just a few hours ago' 'Janice Sport, just promise me you won't text her this week and that you won't speak to her in school. Please, the situation is confidential and tense. If she wants to explain to you next week, she will' 'Fine, I won't. But I do want an explanation. You're the one who's been trying to get us together so desperately' 'The most I can say is that Gigi certainly did not want to cancel but unforeseen circumstances that are super not good just happened and it'll take a week to clear up. She said that when everything blows over, she'll make it up to you. Also a week is just an estimate, so it could be longer. But she does want to hangout with you don't worry bottom' 'I'll have you know, I topped' I text back, feeling frustrated that we have to reschedule our plans. Hopefully she's okay.

_2 weeks later_

So Gigi has been avoiding me completely in school, while still hangs out with her friends. It just makes me wonder if this 'situation' has something, anything to do with me. I mean, she did acknowledge that we are friends, to a degree at least, but wouldn't she be making some effort to trust me? Sure, she trusts her other friends more than me of course, but I just want to know if maybe I made her uncomfortable or something. When the last bell rings, I head to the library, knowing that she'd be there alone. I go straight to the back, and see Gigi drawing, listening to music, probably unaware that the bell rang. She looks... sad. I feel hurt by her sadness. I'm way too empathetic. She doesn't notice me heading to her, but then she looks up when I stand directly in front of her, her eyes wide in fear and confusion. Shit. "Gigi I just want to know if I did something wrong. Did I?" "Later Jan. Pinky promise" she says, packing her things and leaving. I feel shocked, hurt, confused and a bit betrayed. What's her deal? What is going on? What did I do?

"Janice Sport, did I not say to not speak to her?!" "Crystal it's been two fucking weeks, almost three! What the hell is going on?! I only asked her if I did something to upset her!" I yell back at Crystal who groans frustratedly. We're at her house, which is currently empty, thankfully. "You didn't! Jesus Jan, it's not about you! You could've made it worse for her!" "What is the situation?! Tell me!" "It's not about you though and it's her private life!" Crystal yells. "Fine! I'm sorry I was concerned about a friend! Does that make you feel better?!" "No, what would make me feel better is if you listen to me and trust me! I would feel better if when this happens again, you won't speak to her!" she screams, our faces red. "Fine!" "Thank you!" we finally stop fighting, breathing harshly. Then, Crystal's phone dings, and she gets it out of her pocket, all the redness and color fading from her face. She texts back hastily, concerning me. "What's wrong?" I ask "Um... I think you're gonna wanna leave. You don't want to know what you just did to Gigi, you really don't" Crystal mutters, texting away. "Fine" I mutter back and leave, even though Crystal scared me. What did I do to Gigi?

_Few days later_

Today is Tuesday, and school is finally over. I gave up on trying to speak to Gigi since Crystal and mine's fight. We did make up though, but still didn't budge on telling me what happened. I haven't seen Gigi in school, not even as a stolen glance. I'm not sure if she's actually showing up or just got better at avoiding me. So when I head to the parking lot and see Gigi Goode, standing by my car, looking at my phone, I feel surprised. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to you but you're not by your bike, you're at my car" I say and she looks up, her face devastated and defeated. "I-I know... I'm so-so sorry Jan. F-for these... last f-few weeks. But I p-promise... you d-din't do anything w-wrong. I under-understand that y-you want nothing t-to do with me any-anymore so I-I just came to a-apologize" she says her voice dry and low, as though she had the flu or a sore throat. "Gigi, what's wrong with your voice?... Is that purple on your eye?" "N-no. Again, I-I'm sorry Jan. I w-won't bother you a-anymore" "Gigi, I forgive you. I just wanted to know what was wrong. Please tell me. It's okay, we have the same friend group... sort of. I wouldn't tell anyone" I reassure her and eventually she nods. "O-okay... but not here... somewhere p-private" she says and I nod "Okay, back to that motel we go I guess" I say and she nods, gets her phone and texts someone while I open my car, getting in, and I drive us back to that motel.

We get into the room we had almost a month ago, and I sit on the bed, and she does the same, but on the opposite side so our backs face each other. I guess this is how it's gonna go. "So?" "S-so... my b-birth parents came... haven't s-seen them in a-a year a-and a half... homo-homophobic. Sometimes... they j-just send money... s-sometimes they d-don't. C-came to s-see me this time... f-forced me to move b-back for their s-stay here... didn't-didn't want me to t-talk to p-people at school w-who they d-don't know about... also... I c-can't read... o-or write... so t-they wanted t-to talk to teachers... t-they never did that... b-but they d-did it t-to make fun o-of me... s-saw us t-talking... got mad... we f-fought... kicked my father in the b-balls, he p-punched me, ch-choked me and bashed my h-head against the floor... passed out... found them gone... with my l-last allowance from them... got friends t-to take me to Crystal's... empty house a-after your f-fight... s-sorry about that b-by the way... and J-Jackie, fixed me up... t-training as a-a doctor... and free m-medical health" she says, taking her time and coughing a bit between sentences "Geege-" "N-no, don't want p-pity" she says defensively, getting up but as she walks past me, I grab her hand. "Gigi, I don't pity you. I'm offering you my empathy and compassion. Sit back down, it's okay. I'm not judging you" I say and she takes a second before doing so. "First of all, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that and second of all, I'm always here for you, okay? I don't care that you can't write or read, you were doing great with me, and sometimes when you don't know something in English, it's cute and funny. Not because you don't know, but because the way you ask it and how you smile when asking, like when you asked me what oblivious meant. I thought it was adorable, especially with your smile. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry your parents are super shitty but I'll be here however you need me, third of all, I'm sorry that I got you in trouble with them--mphmm" Gigi interrupts me with a deep kiss, her hand cupping my jaw and I melt into it, letting her bite my bottom lip, before I pull away, confusing her. Hurting her. "Gigi, I can't do that with you when you're feeling vulnerable, I'm sorry. I don't think it's a good idea when you're feeling like this" I say and she ends up nodding, looking down and muttering a small 'sorry'. "It's okay Gi, thank you for sharing though" I say, rubbing her shoulder and she nods again, looking at me. "S-should leave... t-took up from y-your time... s-sorry" "Don't be. You want me to give you a ride back?" I ask "I-if you're sure" "I'm sure. Also, I have some of the snacks in my car that I left unopened" I say and she smiles, the both of us getting up and we leave the motel, heading to my car and heading to her place.


End file.
